


Jealousy is a plan

by catstieltherine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Speaks Enochian, Destiel - Freeform, Enochian, Jealous Dean, M/M, Sam Winchester Speaks Enochian, Sastiel isn't real, but not Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstieltherine/pseuds/catstieltherine
Summary: A newly couple were talking too much and it was Enochian. Was Sam trying to get on his brother nerves?





	Jealousy is a plan

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for Tasenda (Twitter: angelinmyhead) who helped me with revised, she really help me a lot. lol

What if Dean Winchester’s life didn’t have a very big problem every year.  
If he weren't worried about his family all the time.  
The answer is he would feel like he lived in a Chick-flick movie!!

I looked between my brother’s and best friend’s faces while I was driving in my baby.  
Don't ask me why I was not looking at the street, Ok?  
Part of me wanted something bad to happen, just slightly bad but not big accident. Guys, I'm not evil like something I usually hunt.

Because a newly couple were talking too much, giggling too much and it was Enochian. Why didn’t they let Jack come with us? So they could talk with each other like that?  
Also I didn’t know how Sam could be professional in that language more than just for work, maybe he wanted to be an Enochian professor just to flirt with my angel.  
“My angel” was weird. But it was something hidden in there for a long time. And I had to admit it, since when Castiel died last time, I refused to be alive anymore.  
Now it was my big win to have him by my side again. But it was too late for me and “Destiel”, so if the angelic guy was happy with someone else. I should have been happy for them and I shouldn't have been jealous of him. So I was faking smile when they told me about their love.  
But I couldn’t be happy with the fucking Enochian!

“What are you talking about?” I asked them with a serious face because I couldn’t hide it. But it looked like it made my brother sneer at me.  
What did he want? Was he trying to get on my nerves?  
Instantly I almost thanked god that his son was so pure. Castiel has never wanted to make me feel like a fool. “He just said..”  
But before the angel told me, his newly lover stopped him. “Don't!Cas! Let it be our secret,” and my brother winked at my best friend.  
Fuck you Sam! I would have been your wingman, if you had courted some chick in a bar not the angel in my heart.  
Son of a bitch! I was thinking like a little girl in high school's prom and I was so glad that no one could read my mind. But I had to do something. If I didn’t tell him, I would go crazy and I believed he would never avoid me after I told him my feeling.

 

 

And Dean never knew what happened _yesterday_

  
“Cas, we have to do something,” Sam told him when Dean and Jack weren't around. His face was worried.  
“What do you want me to do?”  
“Be my boyfriend.”  
“What!?” The angel brain blanked for a minute before he talked again.  
“Just kidding! But I really need you to be my fake boyfriend, I can't stand it anymore.” Castiel wanted to said 'it's not funny, Sam.' but he just asked him again, “Why?”  
“My brother have feeling for you, and we have to make him talk.”  
“Are you sure it'll be better for me and your brother? All I want to say is I have known my feeling towards him for many years, but he hasn’t. So if we'll be doing something that makes it worse…”  
The smaller man couldn’t tell how that would affect him, it hurt more than destruction but there was no word for that.  
“Cas, I guarantee he’ll be doing something with his endless love. I mean you should have seen him when you died… last time. I can't talk about details, but believe me when I say now he knows that thing.”  
The angel let out a sigh unconsciously, “What scheme are you plotting? Tell Dean that you and I are in a romantic relationship?”  
“That's the first thing.” The younger man’s face broadened into a grin. “Second, I will speak in Enochian and you must laugh at it.”

 


End file.
